Beyond Deep Space
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The Gundam Pilots have been betrayed, leaving them in a turn about ways on a space ship in deep space looking for somewhere to call home only they find themselves in a strange place where ships from the history books fly in the sky. One Shot T to be safe


**Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing /Ac or Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell and their idea of sky pirates and their world of the Edge Chronicles and everything or have any rights to them or have any rights so don't sue me!**

**Written for my two friends who make sure I get poked enough, Dream OfStories and darkladyireth!**

**Beyond Deep Space**

"Hold on!" Duo yelled as the small space ship they was on rattled and turned in the space storm, "We're almost out of it, the computers reading says that there's a clear spot up ahead, we'll be safe there."

Wufei held tightly onto a nearby rail while trying to fix the damage that the storm had created, "I don't know if this ship will last any longer."

"I'll have to," Quature yelled over the sound of items falling to the floor and crashing, "It's the only hope that we've got."

"It's not like we've got anyone waiting for us back home," Trowa said as he helped Quature who had one of his arms injured so he couldn't hold on properly.

There was silence for the next few minutes as they navigated their way through the storm, all pilots thinking of what Trowa had said.

It was true, they had been placed into a safe house with all the things they had needed and told to stay and that someone would come for them once Relena, who had a lot of power and had promised the safety after the war, carried out the promise.

Only day's turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and without even realizing it the Gundam pilots had been in the safe house for over a year since the Eve war had finished, in the end they had decided that it was time to go out of the safe house and explore the town.

Only what they had discovered was the complete opposite of what they had originally thought. It seemed that Relena had not kept her promise and was telling everyone that they were dead. Even more to their shock they found that Relena had been using her power to paint them in a light where they was better off dead as they would have no skills in a world of peace.

They had looked around for Sally Po, Noin, Lady Une or Hillary only to find that they wasn't allowed any information, through they could not do anything with the civilian costume that they was wearing and they couldn't do anything about it but once they had asked around and done some information digging they had found that the four females had disappeared around the same time they had give or take a few days difference.

The Maganic's that Quatre and the other pilots considered family seemed to of disappeared like ghosts, no one knew what had happened but it was rumour that once the Gundam pilots had disappeared a lot of people had lost the reason to go on, the people that they looked up to had vanished, it seemed that they wished to find Quatre and continue serving him as all of these people that was closed to the pilots disappeared only a few days after each other.

They had intended to go and talk to Relena about this but only to stop before they entered the room which held the meeting Relena was in to hear Relena herself say that she had sorted it out so that the Gundam pilots and the missing people that had stood beside them. It seemed that Relena was a double timing bitch.

This was how the pilots found themselves on a stolen space ship going into deep space while trying to find somewhere to live the rest if their lives in peace.

"Damn it," Heero swore, "02 status."

"Almost there Heero," Duo said, his voice held no jokes or the tone of the jester as he held tightly onto the controls and steered the ship to safety, "If you look ahead you'll find that we only have a few minutes to go before we get out."

And just like Duo had said there in front of them was the end of the storm, if only they could hold on for a bit longer then they would make it.

"Damn it," Wufei swore as he up trying to repair the ship and only now worked on trying to hold the ship together long enough until they could find a place to land.

Duo felt his eyes go wide as he read the computers readings, "Heero get over here now and have a look at this."

Heero did as Duo said, they knew better at this time to do anything other.

Once Heero was at the controls and read what Duo motioned to Heero felt his training by Dr. J come into place.

"Make sure nothing on the tables that could fall on top of us and get under cover," Heero ordered as the other pilots did as he ordered.

Heero then sat down in the co-pilots seat and began to help Duo keep control of the ship.

If the computers readings were correct then they wouldn't be surviving this space storm but each and every one of them knew that this was the way they wanted to die. Giving it their all, not giving up, making a chance for freedom, and most importantly they was surrounded by the people they each considered family may that be brothers or lover they knew that they wasn't going to die along, they was going to die surrounded by love ones.

A sudden and sharp jolt hit the pilots as a sudden crashing sound followed by a ripping sound came from the back on the ship.

"Heero, Duo I don't think this ship will last any longer," Quature called as he clinged to Trowa, "Is there anything we can do?"

Suddenly they were surrounded by a bright white light and the ships shaking and the sound of crashing echoed louder around them.

Just as it seemed that they had exited the storm and to the safe area that Duo had originally pointed out everything went black and quiet.

/

Quature was the first one to wake up, he woke up to the strange sounds of animals calling to each other. Looking up into the sky he found it to be a bright and clear day with the sun shining and not a single cloud in the sky. It was then that he noticed it, what looked like to be an old fashion pirate ship flying through the sky as if the sky was the ocean.

Blinking in shock Quature turned to see what had happened to his fellow pilots when he noticed that each one of them seemed to be lying in what seemed to be funny positions or it would be if it wasn't for the situation that they was in.

The sound of his fellow pilots waking up broke Quature out of his thoughts.

"What's going on, where are we?" Duo groaned out as he pushed himself up and placed a hand on his aching head.

Once they pains from the crash disappeared Duo's questions was answered.

"It seems that what happened in the ship might have been us travelling through a vortex," Wufei said as he stood up and dusted himself off, "The vortex must have thrown us out here…where ever here is."

"Wait, where's the ship," Duo asked as they looked around for their ship only to find it was gone.

They still had a ship but not a space ship…they had a _pirate_ ship similar to the one's that Quature had spotted up in the sky.

The sound of a trumpet being blown echoed around the forest causing the pilots to look up.

In the sky there were thousands and hundreds of similar ships to what the now transformed space ship looked like, each flying in the sky. It seemed like they was all getting in a straight line as if to start a race.

The pilots looked at each other before looking back to their new ship. It was agreed, they would learn how to work their new ship and then they'd go off and explore and maybe, maybe one day they would come across their missing friends.

After all if they had disappeared and no one had heard anything from or about them then there could be a possibility that they was also in this new world. But for now the pilots found that they couldn't care less.

They had each other, they had freedom.

**The End!**

**Okay this is supposed to be a crossover of sorts between Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell books and GundamWing /Ac through I'm not sure just which book it was supposed to be a crossover with as my muse won't tell me but GO SKY PIRATES!**


End file.
